Russo-Polish War
---- Overview This story is about the old Russo-Polish War. It was a Role-Playing war involving Poland, Russia, Japan, and England. Note:The Role-Playing Article is out of date and is no longer occuring. Plot Tsar Benjamin Macmorgan desires to bridge Russia with Europe, and Poland is the perfect opportunity. Characters John Macbatten King of Poland, fights to defend his newly independent country. Chapter One Trumpets are blaring, soldiers are marching, this is the coronation of King John Macbatten of Poland. "Today is a wonderful day, our beautiful country can now finally have an organized government," whispered Gerwazy Jaworski, the King's Aide. "But we must be weary of any hostile nations, we do not know if they may attack or not," replied King John. Jaworski quickly retaliated, "I do not think that they would attack us, we are not a threat nor do we anything have anything valuable to them." After a conversation with his Aide, John retired to the castle. It was late at night, crickets were chirping in perfect harmony, the guards feet were producing a perfect beat. He disappeared into his quarters then fell asleep. With a yawn John awoke and prepared for the day. He observed the soldiers training and suggested that a larger military should be commisioned. John and his Ambassador then met with diplomatic officials from allied countries to discuss a partnership. Poland's military was growing due to their pristine diplomatic skills. The allies also agreed to assist in establishing a government and to help grow major cities. On Russian soil, Tsar Benjamin Macmorgan meets with the Imperial Council to discuss topics of interest. "Now we shall discuss the topic of trade and diplomacy," declared the Minister of Finance. "Yes, many of our European allies and trading partners find it difficult to trade with us due to the land between us. This will help our military grow and will leave a nice profit for us," replied the Minister of War. The Tsar pondered over the subject for a moment, then the Minister of War pointed to a map and said, "Here are a few European countries within our reach. Any one of these would be an excellent place to conquer." Benjamin observed the map, then replied, "Poland is within reach, tell me more about this minute country." He then replied, "Excellent choice sir! Poland has just crowned a new king, John Macbatten and has a small military. They are not yet organized enough for war." Everybody agreed that Poland would be the target country, they would not be alerted of the war so that they couldn't call in allies. Little does the Imperial Council know is that Japan is aiding Poland in building up their Government. The Obshchiĭ was sent with 50,000 men to Poland for the surprise attack. Two of Russia's fleets were disembarking to help with the invasion, one left behind to defend the homeland. Chapter Two "FALL IN," yelled the drill sergeant. "Present, ARMS," he quickly shouted. The Obshchiĭ approached the drill sergeant and asked, "How are the men today?" The Sergeant replied, "Good, but they are hesitant of the invasion." He then walked away and they continued drilling. Then he approached the Command Tent and observed the battle plans. "We will cut around the river and step foot on Polish territory, then we will begin our surprise attack. While we are at work with the ground forces our fleets will bombard the cities from the rivers," said the Advisor. "It will be tough getting these troops to march the fifty miles to the border, but it will be tougher to get them take another route to get around the river," he said. The drill sergeant got in front of his company and exclaimed, "FALL IN!", "Foward, MARCH," he screamed after. Then all fifty-thousand men of the invasion force were headed to Poland, the Polish with no clue what awaits them..... "SIR!! SIR," a Polish sentry was shouting. His superior officer approached him, "What is it?" "THERE ARE STRANGE LOOKING TROOPS ABOUT A KILOMETER AWAY," said the sentry. "WHAT," the officer replied. He quickly went up the observation tower to see for himself. To his surprise the troops were there, and sporting a Russian flag. "Oh no....." The Officer heard the sound of cannons firing and leaped off of the tower. The tower exploded and rained debris upon him. The sentry called the local troops to help defend, they stood no chance. He tried to take cover in a stable, but it was blasted into the air, taking him with it. The Polish troops rushed at the Russians only to run into a musket line. They were showered with bullets and fell to the ground. While the Russians were ransacking the village, a villager got on a horseback to alert King John. He barely made it out, a bullet whizzed through his hat and shortly missed his head. He had a glance back at the village, most of the buildings were in flames, the Russian flag raised over the Hall. The ground was covered in blood, Polish blood. He then continued to the Polish capital. The Russians had no casualties, due to their swift work. The town was devastated, the people that remained were forced into labor. Chapter Three The horse was running at top speed, it was panting vigorously. The rider stopped at a nearby creek to give the horse a drink, then continued on it's way to the Polish capital... "Sir! Sir! King John sir," Jaworski was shouting. Macbatten approached him and replied, "What is it?" "Sir, the um, uh," he said. "Oh come on, tell me." John replied. "THE RUSSIANS ARE ATTACKING," the aide shouted. "What!? Keep it down, we don't want people panicking," The King said..... "FALL IN," shouted the Russian Drill Sergeant. The Obshchiĭ stood in front of the army and said, "Today we will commence the invasion of the country of Poland. Now do not be apprehensive, as this country is weak. We could defidently take them over by morning if we had our full military, but we do not. It will still be an easy victory for us. Some of you may not survive, but remain valiant. You are all brave soldiers representing Mother Russia in this rubbish of a country. Now, TO WAR!!!!" The Russian troops were rushing at the Polish capital, at full speed. The two forces met head on, colliding in a clash of swords. Buildings everywhere were being blown up, debris raining upon the soldiers. One brave Polish soldier rushed into a crowd of Russians, with a spin he sliced open one of them then immediately took out another. He was then trampled by the Russian Cavalry. Soon the Japanese forces combined with the Polish and then the heat of the battle came on. While the Russians were busy with the capital, the naval fleet was bombarding the city from afar. Many Russian soldiers were killed by their own ships in the mortars. The Japanese flaming arrow cannons devastated the battlefield. It tore through some soldiers while setting others on fire. After they successfully landed in the Russians they would explode, taking out many Russian men. One Japanese samurai was holding off a small brigade of Russian troops, while a Ninjutsu and a Shinobi-No-Mono were taking them on from behind. The Polish troops then made a headlong charge into the crowds of Russians, theyre swords devastating many of the men. The Russians retaliated, a small force cutting around to the other side of the city, then ran into a Japanese brigade. Unlucky for the Russians, it was a brigade of 10 Ashigaru Musketeers and 5 flaming arrows. 10 of the Russians were impaled by the arrows, then blown to bits. The rest were slaughtered by the musketeers. Then all of the flaming arrows rained upon the Russian forces, while the Polish were charging with their swords, resulting in the Russians retreating. Chapter Four After a quick ceasefire, the Russians began their next charge. This time the Japanese were in the Polish Capital, and didn't have time to save them. The Russian Fleets were bombarding the Polish troops, many of them did not even get to face the enemy. One young soldier had managed to take out 3 Russian Soldiers with minor injuries, he was later killed when a building was blown to pieces. A Russian soldier was rushing at a Polish soldier, with hopes to rack another kill. The Polish soldier turned around, pulled out a pistol and shot a gunpowder barrel as the Russian soldier approached it. The barrel exploded, all surrounding men were showered with blood. The Russians tried another headlong charge, forcing the Polish to lose some more ground. The Polish retreated to the back of the village, The Russians then occupied a tower for strategic reasons. A young Polish soldier was firing at the enemy on the ground from the tower. A Russian soldier put his first hand on the ladder, then started climbing. The Polish soldier's heart was beating rapidly, he knew that he was in danger, but had no clue of the Russian approaching. As the Russian soldier approached the last step, the Polish soldier heard him, then shot him. He was spotted rapidly, he wanted to fire at his enemy, but had to reload. While in this process a bullet was coming right for him, the soldier felt a sharp pain, then fell off the tower into a group of Russians. With a crackling noise, he landed right on the point of a bayonet. The Russian soldier threw him off, then went back to firing at the Polish. The Polish dug in to the ground, then started firing at the Russians again. Out of nowhere, the foxhole blew, a ship from the Russian Fleet bombarded them. The remaining Polish had to retreat, or else be captured or killed. The Russians continued firing at the fleeing Polish, they thought by eliminating them, the chance of reinforcements arriving were slim. Luckily, they got away without being hit by the Russian troops. Back in the Russian Imperial Court, the news of the victory wasn't very exciting. They knew that they could easily crush the Polish any day, but they worried about any superpowers that would get involved. They just put that thought aside and went back to planning the next attack. The Minister of War decided to attack a large Polish city, as they needed to take prisoners to help rebuild cities that were destroyed in the war with Spain. The Tsar and the rest of the Court agreed on this, then went back to their business discussing other matters. The King of Poland, John Macbatten, was confused at why the Russians would invade their small country, what could they want? All that he knew was that he had to fight for every inch of land and make the Russians pay, but he didn't know how he would do it. Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Book Category:Action/Adventure